


Let's play pretend

by Luetisch



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jungkook is whipped, M/M, Namjin are parents, Tae and Jimin are just friends, but also a cry baby, jimin is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luetisch/pseuds/Luetisch
Summary: Jimin is seven and Jungkook is five. They are in a ew like daddies and mummies relationship but then Jimin pecks Tae on the cheek.





	Let's play pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This is just supposed to be cute if you see this in a sexual way you're really weird. Jin and Namjoon also are Jimin's parents and no Taehyung has no crush on Jimin.

Let's play pretend

-

Jimin came home crying but what he found was an empty home.  
Jin was not there. That made him cry even more. Usually his mom was there to shush him and to comfort him till he could talk about it but now he was not there. Being on his own was scary.

He cried as long as his tears came and then he just sat there sobbing and sniffling with red swollen eyes, a red running nose and puffy checks. Jimin did not know what to do. He was never alone before. Of course he knew that there was always the option of his parents not being at home when he comes home because they both had to work to pay for the apartment they live in and for Jimin himself, but he actually never experienced it. It was scary. 

Actually Jimin did not want to be a cry baby so when he remembered that he whipped his nose with his sleeve (and chuckled at the thought of Jin scolding him for doing so) and ran from his own room in their living room. It was small, the kitchen was not separated but behind a corner at the right. 

His parents never taught him how to cook because they thought it would not be necessary for a seven-year-old boy but now he was at home and his tummy made funny noises but hurt at the same time and additionally crying was so exhausting so he really wanted food, the good old tummy rubs from his dad Namjoon and sleep but he knew that he will have to wait for all those things. 

A heavy sigh came from his throat and for a moment he thought that it was not his but Namjoon's sigh because he always made that sound when he came home for a particularly exhausting day. Jimin chuckled. He always wanted to be like his dad when he was big and old like his dad was (he was thirty) so it was one thirst step to sigh like him! Or so he thought. 

Jimin just sat in front of the TV for a few minutes. Then he heard keys. He was to lazy (and actually crying again but he would not admit that) to get up and go to greet his mom or dad (he did not know who came home at what time).

The door opened and he heard quiet humming while shoes were slipped of and put in the drawer. So it had to be Jin. Namjoon would have slipped of his shoes as quietly as Jin but then he would trip over his own feet and stumble against the drawer and laugh at his own clumsiness. 

"M-mommy" Jimin cried out. He slapped his hand on his mouth embarrassedly. He did not call his mom 'mommy' since he got in school because he was now a big boy and to old for that. 

Of course his mother noticed immediately. For a second there was silence, that uncomfortable silence that is between fighting couples and Jungkook and him but that lastet for only a second. Suddenly his mom came running into the living room (grocery bags that he actually went out for totally forgotten in the door) with a gaze that was ready to kill whoever hurt his baby so bad that he called him mommy. Of course Jin's heart hurt because he liked being called mommy but he knew that Jimin would grow up and that there was a plausibility that he would stop calling him mom at all some day because he was a man and Jimin would probably realize that sometime and therefore get rid of the nickname, so he tried to enjoy it as long it lasted.

When Jin came busting into the living room Jimin had already whipped away his tears but his nose was still running and Jin noticed.  
Of course he noticed.

"Aw baby" he mumbled coming closer. He sat behind Jimin and pulled him into his embrace. "You'll tell mommy what the problem is? What happened? Do I have to kill someone?" Jimin chuckled. His mom always promised that he would kill someone for his baby. 

"Nah mommy it's all my fault" Jimin said to calm down his mom. He did not even notice that he said mommy. "He has no fault it's my fault." Jin frowned at that. He remembered that as a child he always carried around the thought of being the one who did wrong that it really led him to depression at one point and Jin compared to his mom would never let that happen to his baby. 

"Baby tell mommy what happened. I bet it's not all your fault. Maybe it's your fault and his fault." Jimin looked up with red swollen eyes and sniffled. 

"No mom he is a good boy!"   
"Baby who is 'he'?" Jimin frowned. He did not want to get him in trouble because it really was not his fault it was all Jimin's fault or so he thought.

"Mom promise you won't hurt him okay? He's still a baby you can't hurt him!" Jin heart clenched at the imaginary of Jimin calling someone baby. It was to cute for him.

"Only if he didn't hurt you really bad. So now go on and spill. Baby what happened?"   
"So we were in school like the gud boys we're you know? And Tae sat beside me and Tae's my best friend forever you know? And we talked and then he said give me a peck and I just gave him a peck because we bests but 'Guk saw and he said he's hurt because pecks're only for him and that he'll go and tell his mom and that I'm no good boy because I give other boys pecks!" 

If Jin would write a book he would name it 'how to listen to a little child's stories and understand without questioning'. It was hard understanding all the words that came out 20000km/h of their mouth but it was even more complicated to understand all the heard words because there was a huge possibility of wrong pronunciation or missing words.

"Baby, who is 'Guk?" Jimin looked confused and slightly offended and that is why one never asks questions about stories of their children.

"Guk, Kookie, Baby Kuk, Jungkook, Jungkookie? Mom he was on every birthday party of me you have to know him!" That one grammar of children Aish, Jin thought. "Yeah I do baby." 

Jin tried to be a good father and comfort him while asking him about everything. He already hugged Jimin so now he started tummy rubs and pressed just in the right points of his stomach to make him feel good. Jin knew everything about that because he gave massages just a few years ago. 

"So you gave Tae a peck. What's a peck exactly, Jimin?"   
Of course Jin knew what a peck was he just wanted to know what exactly his son meant. Jimin was confused because he always saw his parents giving each other pecks. 

"What you and dad always do but less ewwww!" he said. "Like I gave him the peck in the check because lips are ew." Jin laughed. "But dad Jungkook saw and now he hates me but I love him I'm just friends with Tae. He always gets all Jeonlousy when he sees me with him. I don't want that. It makes me down." 

"Buddy sometimes you have to decide if you want a person because if you have them you have to live with all their treatment good and bad." Jimin nodded. He did not understand at that moment because he was to young but the sentence was still in his head when he became seventeen and had to exclude a friend from his friendship because that friend sold drugs and he Jimin knew that was not good.

 

-

 

The next day Jin walked Jimin to school like he always did. When they saw five-year-old 'Guk who was trained earlier than the others because he learned fast Jin got to his knees to be on a level with Jimin. 

"Now is the chance to talk. Go and tell him everything how it is and see how things work out."   
"No mom I don't want to he looks so mad." "Baby I promise it will get better if you just talk to him. I know you can. Come on I'm right here if something bad happens just come here and we can call you sick for a day and mommy will give you a good treatment at the ice-store." Jimin looked up. "Okay!"

His little feet got him to Jungkook and now they stood there. Jimin clenched his hands uncomfortable and did not say anything. His eyes looked to the ground so he didn't notice when Jungkook began crying. "Just already say it! Say you want to be with Tae and not me! Say it!" he almost screamed. Jimin's head shot up and they hooked gazes for a second. It was only a second because Jimin pulled Jungkook into a tight hug after that. 

"Nuh-u Guk! Never want anyone but you!" Jungkook sniffled. His rhinitis was so cute Jimin thought. "But you're always with Tae. Even on our dates at the tree Tae's always there! Is it 'cause I'm bad company? I know I talk not often you have to be bored..." "No Kookie! Tae's just there because the others of our class are all meanies. They don't accept him. They don't accept me as well..." The last part of his sentence was so quiet he almost did not hear it himself but Jungkook heard.

"What? They don't accept you?" He pushed Jimin away so he could look at him. 

"You kidding? People not accepting you make it happen I bet it won't." Jimin teared up. "No Guk I'm not kidding. Tae and I are outcasts. We always hang out together because the others think we are no guds. We came here together from the same kindergarten they think we're weird with all our inside jokes and Tae's huge smile and my high high voice and stuff."

"I'm gonna kill."   
"No Kook this isn't about them it's about us!" Jungkook frowned and stopped cracking his knuckles. "Yeah..." Jimin looked at his hands that were fidgeting again. 

"So I… just wanted to say I'm not into Tae. I don't like him like that you know? I only like you like that." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows confused.   
"Like what?"  
"Like love liking."   
"Oh." Jungkook blushed. He blushed so madly you could see the red rising up from his chest to his hairline. 

"I like you too like in love." Jimin smiled. "B-but I don't want you to kiss someone else! Every time you do I feel like useless stuff." "But Jungkook you're not and I won't. Sorry but nu I can't stop kissing Tae. It would make him feel useless and sad and I can't see him sad. I won't ever kiss him like I kiss you tho."   
"B-but like what we're kissing?" Jungkook asked. "Like kissing with love?" Jimin smiled.  
"Yeah like kissing ew like dads and moms do!"


End file.
